The present invention relates to a door coordinator and, more particularly, to a door coordinator for controlling sequential closing of a pair of swinging doors including an active door and an inactive door.
A pair of swinging doors is usually used in a building and includes an active door and an inactive door. The active door includes a shield on an edge facing the inactive door to prevent wind and sand from entering the indoor space via a gap between the active and inactive doors. A door coordinator is generally used to hold the active door open until the inactive door reaches a closing position. A type of the door coordinator includes a pivotal member having a first arm at the active door side and a second arm at the inactive door side. The second arm is shorter than the first arm. A roller made of soft material is rotatably mounted to a distal end of the first arm. When the inactive door is not in the closing position, the roller is below a top side of the active door in a vertical direction perpendicular to the ground. Pivotal movement of the active door from a non-closing position to a closing position will be stopped by the roller if the inactive door is not in its closing position. If the active door and the inactive door are pivoted to their closing positions at the same time, the inactive door presses against the second arm and causes upward movement of the roller along the active door. The active door can be pivoted to its closing position after the roller reaches a position above the top side of the active door.
However, the roller deforms after repeated impact and pressing by the active door, resulting in an uneven outer periphery. Thus, the roller can not smoothly roll along the active door to the position above the top side of the active door, and both of the active and inactive doors can not reach their closing positions.
To allow adjustment in the height of the roller in the vertical direction, a screw is used to press against the pivotal member. By rotating the screw, the pivotal member pivots through a small angle to change the height of a distal end of the second arm relative to the top side of the inactive door. However, the screw causes wear to and generates cavities in a surface of the door coordinator, reducing the height of the distal end of the second arm, such that the inactive door can not pivot to its closing position. As a result, both of the active and inactive doors can not pivot to their closing positions. Furthermore, the screw is generally mounted to a base of the door coordinator and located in a gap between the base and the pivotal member, which does not allow easy rotation of the screw.
Thus, a need exists for a durable and easy-to-adjust door coordinator.